


Flip of a Coin

by Sinneli



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinneli/pseuds/Sinneli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto wakes up to find something happened to...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped from Naegi as he walked to the dorm, stretching his small frame as he thought of what had transpired today. A fun day at class as always, the 78th batch of students hanging out after school hours to clean up the classroom, just as always. Today, there was a competition between the boys and the girls to see which side would buy snacks for their midterm exam over celebration. 

"Come on. We can't just send out our aces from the get-go! Are you crazy!? That's going to be like watching explosions go BAM without a story!" Enoshima Junko, SHSL Fashion Girl, said, the sound emphasized by her slamming her hand against the desk. "Weakest to strongest in that order. Go that way and it will be a lot less boring!" The enthusiasm from her was agreed upon by everyone. They did want to have fun, and they soon came up with an order. 

The boy's side began with Fujisaki, Naegi, Yamada, Hagakure, Leon, Ishimaru, and Oowada. Togami Byakuya, as always, decided to refrain from such trivial activities. 

This did not mean that the girl's side had an upper hand by number. Celestia Ludenberg said that gambling was her talent, and she should simply bet on the girl's side instead of participating. No one questioned it since it did even out the odds, just a bit, leading to Fukawa, Maizono, Kirigiri, Enoshima, Ikusaba, Aoi, and Sakura. 

It was an obvious loss for the boy's team, but they did want to see how far they could get. 

Fujisaki started, and had somehow easily beat Fukawa, much to the girl's dismay, but was beaten by Maizono. Naegi ended up not going easy, feeling a little guilty when Maizono gave him the puppy eyes. After that, things did not go well for the boy's side. As soon as Kirigiri stepped up and sat on the table, Yamada sat in front of her, staring, boasting about his stamina in terms of short-term writing, and the power of his hand and fingers that he had drawn multiple pages of, the one that he made into art. But a single glare from Kirigiri had sent chill up his spine and he said he could not even muster up his strength despite his bravado. Same happened to Hagakure, and she simply surrendered with Leon. Enoshima also did the same, shrugging, having done the manicure for some reason while waiting, a sly smile creeping up on her face. 

Ikusaba beat Leon almost effortlessly. It probably did as he said he will go easy on her for some reason. She almost ended up dislocating his shoulder due to twisting a little too fast. Thankfully it was nothing serious. What happened next was truly interesting. Ishimaru against Ikusaba, the ultimate battle. Neither of them lost the battle of will and there was some sort of strange battle spirit between them. Intimidated and yet excited, they began to cheer, until Ishimaru finally caved in. Ikusaba did not participate the next battle, a sideway glance towards the fashion model before she let Aoi take her place. 

Perhaps it was Aoi being stressed about exams earlier today, and she did not eat her fill of doughnuts and ramen, but Oowada ended up beating her. Pouting, she swore that she would ask for the best doughnuts in large quantities, to which Celes suggested a rather expensive brand of doughnuts made by a gourmet pastry brand. Mentioning the price, Oowada got fired up ridiculously, saying that there was no way he could afford it. With Ishimaru cheering vigorously, it almost seemed as if they could win by sheer atmosphere the two were emitting. The boys had their hopes up...

Only to be crushed a split second later when the biker found himself amongst a bunch of toppled desks and chairs, and the silence fell as hope was extinguished completely and a new despair worrying about the life of their wallet came. 

Thankfully, Togami was reluctantly willing to spare a small fraction of his fraction to fill in the necessary expense, which he calculated to be around 87% when they took out their pocket money and savings. 

That was rather nice of him. Nicer than usual, and Naegi thought to himself as he swiped his student ID on the lock, entering the room. 

Today was a really nice day. Maybe it was to foreshadow the excitement to come. 

\---------------------

Maizono's voice woke him up from his sleep, along with some very funky tunes. Her song was the ringtone, choice made by none other than Naegi Komaru. It had been a while since he vowed to change that ringtone, but for some reason, he kept forgetting, and now he was being reminded again. 

He picked up the phone, the caller being none other than the one who chose the song. 

"Onii-chan! How was mid-term?" Her cheerful voice came. 

"I did fine... I think?" It took a moment for him to notice that his voice sounded a little weird.  A little higher maybe? 

There was a pause from the other side. "Onii-chan. That's you, right?"

"Yeah... I think I might have caught some cold..." 

"Sheesh! Take care of yourself!" The haughty tone came from behind the phone, and Naegi could almost picture her rolling her eyes. "Alright. Get some rest. I'm hanging up!" 

With that, she hung up, and Naegi placed the phone down, yawning as he walked towards the bathroom. 

His clothes felt a little loose... Which was also weird. It felt loose in some places, tight around some others. Maybe his pajamas got folded a little? In a haze of sleepy mind, he did not notice the differences until he walked towards the bathroom, and found himself in front of the bathroom mirror, washing his face, when he finally realized. 

"Eh...?" He said, noticing his voice, an octave higher, just a bit of husky tone and yet... 

His face too, a little less of the curve, his hair seemed just a bit longer than before, not to mention... 

He looked down as well, finding the view of his feet blocked by his chest. 

"Wha-" He looked back at the obviously feminine face, before checking for what was important. 

It wasn't there. 

_And if you are wondering about who the hell is narrating all the sappy story of Naegi becoming a girl, it's me, Monokuma! Don't even ask how this works. This all exists in a fandom genre. Every manga has a parody of the protagonist becoming the opposite gender for once! You know what I'm talking about. That one anime with that white-haired doofus with a sword. No. Not that one. Yes, that one! That one is what I'm talking about!_

_So this needs to exist. Without this type of story, it'd be like mapo tofu without chili oil, or body oil that smells like nothing but oil. That'd be boring as heck. Mapo tofu is supposed to be spicy, and body oil is supposed to be fragrant to give a nice tan._

_Wait. Tan doesn't have to do anything with the scent. But whatever!_

_Just read it, don't complain!_

_And before you ask about gender orientation, since that's a big deal for you folks out there on the Internet and other people behind this invisible barrier we call society, let me just say this._

_READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_You aren't going to find the chapter now by the way. Unless you are reading  in the future. In that case, congratulations! You are now officially a time traveler! You can traverse into the future at a pace of one second per second! You have time traveled for this juicy fanfiction and is curious about what happens to Naegi in the next installment. What kind of ship will sail? What kind of 'exploration' would he do with his new body? Will he finally embrace the femininity and become a lady, body and soul?_

_I'm just kidding. That sort of juicy stuff only happens in doujinshi and this ain't one._

_Wish the writer for this could draw though but he doesn't have that talent._


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts went through the lucky student blessed with strange and random luck that placed him in weird situations. This, however, was a completely new development. Turning into a girl for one was completely new and his mind was in a panic. After all, this was not something that happened on a normal basis. Definitely something that might happen in one of  his classmate's work, sure, but this was not something that would  have happened in real life. 

"O-OK. Let's calm down a bit." He said out loud trying to comfort himself. There was one final day of class before a short administrative break so he should probably finish that. It wasn't even much of a class even, as it was just a gathering to check on attendance and discuss about plans for the future. That was pretty much what today was, and then there was that whole post-midterm party that they were going to do. 

 _Maybe this is a dream._ Naegi thought to himself as he pinched his cheek. A stinging pain on it proved otherwise. He was not dreaming. 

Naegi once again wondered how was he the Ultimate Lucky Student if he ended up in such an awkward situation sometimes. It always seemed as if anything 'lucky' was just something normal, nothing out of the ordinary, besides winning the lottery to Hope's Peak Academy. And much like a bunch of luck happening, there was a bunch of unlucky things happening. He tripped over his undone shoelaces just like normal people did with similar frequency and he picked up coins just as much as others might find. Occasionally he found wallets, but that's another story as he was a civilized, outstanding student with a good moral code and turned it in to a nearby police station. 

But good deeds that he did was not a part of the story. 

_Maybe it won't be so bad. If I just turned like this, I could just turn back randomly..._

But that was only a possibility, and Naegi did not know what to think of it. But it is better to hope and it did calm him down to some extent. 

_Well, I do admit I do look a little cute as a girl..._

That bit seemed to be true, and like many boys around his age, he was curious, and twirled a little in the mirror to inspect his shape. He would have possibly explored far more than necessary if it wasn't for the school bell going off. 

He was late. And he got too distracted to brush his teeth. 

Feeling panicked once more, he rushed to start to change his clothes, feeling a little embarrassed. But when he was dressed, there was a problem. Two problems. Mostly on his chest. It was rather too apparent and Naegi felt that if he were to leave his room, he would be exposed immediately, no matter how minor the changes were in his facial area. 

Then he noticed a solution to his problems. 

\------------------------------------------------

 _Good thing I got a sarashi from that vending machine..._ He always wondered why the school shop had that sort of gacha gacha machine containing such things. He also happened to be the only one who enjoyed it, since he got things that other people wanted. Sarashi was just one of many, and it did help him a little. He seemed more or less normal again. 

If he had complaints, it was a little tighter than he wanted it to be. 

When he got to the class, half of them were missing, but he was still greeted with the same enthusiasm he heard every morning. 

"Good morning, Naegi-kun! I am glad that you were able to make it to class! I will overlook your tardiness today due to the fact that half of our class is absent due to personal dilemmas." A full report simply came from Ishimaru, the class representative, mostly because no one else volunteered. 

 He glanced around. Asahina, Sakura, and Celes were sitting together,  the swimmer looking like she had died happy while eating from a very fancy looking box that one might think it held some expensive chocolate. No doubt that was from that place that Celes mentioned. 

Ikusaba was sitting alone, and so was Kirigiri, but their eyes were fixated on him, observing him. The stare was a little too much. Both were sharp people, so they might notice... 

But the mercenary had looked away, instead focusing on her phone, and the detective seemed to ponder about something. 

Oowada would be with his gang driving in the day through the country-side road. Change of scenery that he promised to them and he said he'd be back by evening. Togami was not present with unnecessary meetings, as always, and the rest should be in their rooms. 

"Ah, Naegi-kun. Your hair is a little bit long. I advise you to get a haircut soon!" Ishimaru said, stepping aside to let Naegi into the classroom, and took a seat. He glanced back at Ikusaba, seeming to stare at the phone without moving as if it was something interesting. 

"Ikusaba-san. Where's Enoshima-san? You two seemed pretty close so..." He decided to open up, trying to keep his voice purposefully low. 

She glanced up for a moment, before looking back at her phone. "She's at the studio. Said she needed to do a new photoshoot and such because there's a new model in town." 

"A rival then?" 

"No." 

The conversation did not go long, as a gloved hand was on his shoulder. "Meet me in the hallway. There's something I want to talk to you about." With her lavender hair flowing behind her, the detective walked out of the classroom. 

He glanced at Ikusaba, only for her to shrug and tilting her head to the direction, telling him to go. Uncertainly, he went out the classroom to see her, closing the door behind her. Did she know already? 

The answer was obvious as a bear in a honey pot when she asked the question. 

"Mind explaining to me what happened?" 


End file.
